Conrad Verner, el hombre que quiso ser un héroe
by fridda
Summary: ¿Quién es Conrad Verner?, ¿Por qué adora a Shepard?. La infancia huele a nube de algodón, a lluvia contenida en una tarta de tierra mojada.
1. Chapter 1

**_Exoneración_**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a bioware y a su maravilloso mundo de mass effect.

* * *

><p><strong>AMANECER<strong>

-¡Conrad!

El pequeño se encogió todavía más de lo que estaba bajo aquella cama polvorienta. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la oferta de su vecina cuando, al encontrarlo sentado a oscuras en las escaleras él le preguntó si faltaba mucho para la hora de comer.

-Son ya las seis de la tarde cariño. ¿No has comido?. -Sabía que no debía, aún así él negó con la cabeza. -Ven conmigo que te hago un bocadillo.

-No, mi madre no me deja.

Quería ser bueno, cumplir las normas que ella le marcaba, sin embargo siempre acababa disgustándola. Enfadándola.

Una mano agarró su pie, tiró de él y arrastrándolo junto con las grises pelusas lo sacó de debajo del lecho.

Entreabrió los ojos, lo suficiente como para ver bajar un colérico zapato rojo de tacón, con un lazo en el talón. Tenía siete años, a esa edad la infancia huele a nube de algodón, a lluvia contenida en una tarta de tierra mojada, pero para Conrad la infancia sabe a desazón; la desazón es amarga como la hiel y se manifiesta en forma de irónica cosquilla que rueda por una mejilla enrojecida, gotea estrellándose en los labios y sabe a sal, mientras te acuna en la oscuridad de la noche agotándote hasta adormecerte.

Hay noches en las que la desolación lo arrulla con una nana que habla de fracaso y soledad. En cambio, existen otras jornadas nocturnas – las menos - en las que una llama brilla en su interior recorriendo todo su ser, iluminándole y dotándole con su calor ilusión por la vida, por su futuro.

Conrad no tiene amigos, no sabe lo que son, cómo comportarse con ellos o qué se les debe decir. Es más fácil así, sin tener a nadie que pueda saber o deducir, lo que ocurre en su casa. De esta forma tampoco tendrá a alguien a quien estime que lo acabe lastimando.

A esa edad el resto de los infantes desea crecer. Él no, sabe que su infancia se le escapa entre los dedos como si fuese arena en un tenedor, sabe que le han robado la gran experiencia que es ser niño y que jamás volverá a tener la oportunidad de repetirla, sabe que si crece esa negra y pesada sombra de lo que fue/es su niñez, pesará sobre el proyecto de hombre que un día será.

Tiene nueve años cuando comienza a autoengañarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que está destinado a convertirse en un gran héroe, pues posee todas las cualidades: es callado y reservado, no tiene amigos, siempre pasa desapercibido y los demás niños se burlan de él, algunas veces han llegado incluso a los ataques físicos, pero no importa, porque un auténtico héroe es ninguneado por el día, pero por la noche..., al anochecer todo cambia, el héroe es el que salva el Mundo, aquel a quien todos quieren y respetan, el que se lleva a la chica al final. Y aún así, y sobre todo por ello, calla su auténtica condición de héroe, para evitar que los villanos lo venzan, aguanta con estoicismo todos los envites de la vida y más.

Sí, desde luego Conrad está llamado a ser un gran héroe.

Cuando una noche con doce años vagabundea por las calles, - a esa hora en la que sólo salen los gatos para moverse por los tejados tratando de arañar a una luminosa y arrogante luna llena, - se acuesta sobre la fría acera a contemplar el cielo. Un nuevo mundo llamado Cosmos se abre ante él.

Durante horas observa la bóveda celeste, tratando de averiguar dónde se sitúa cada una de las estrellas existentes, mientras una hermosa lluvia de meteoritos surca el cielo.

A la mañana siguiente renuncia a todos los libros infantiles que siempre han sido una constante en su hasta ahora corta vida. Carl Sagan se convierte en su ídolo, quiere ser como él, anhela llegar a inspirar a niños de las futuras generaciones tal y como Sagan en su día lo hizo.

Trabaja duramente en cuanto alcanza la mayoría de edad para poder costearse sus estudios, incluso gana varias becas. Su sueño de ser el nuevo Carl Sagan prosigue en su cabeza.

Con diecinueve, casi veinte años, se va a estudiar a Oxford, la prestigiosa universidad británica. Será allí donde se forje ese brillante científico que anhela ser.

Finalizado el primer curso vuelve a casa, encontrándose entonces con el inevitable hecho de que su madre se muere.

Durante meses la ve marchitarse, mirar al horizonte desesperanzada. Son cuantiosos los silencios en los que se ensimisma. Pasa las horas sentada sin moverse, a veces el silencio es quebrado por el molesto chirrido de la vieja mecedora en la que se sienta.

En ocasiones, Conrad intenta hacerle compañía, le habla, pero sus largos monólogos acaban siempre como empiezan: con el silencio de ella imponiéndose en la estancia. Observa sus manos, esas que nunca le prodigaban caricias ni jamás espolvorearon cariñosamente azúcar con canela sobre una tarta de manzana, las favoritas de Conrad. Sus labios, que otrora tan bien sabían dar forma a palabras venenosas, hacía muchos años que habían olvidado cómo curvarse para sonreír.

Viéndola así, por primera vez Conrad se preguntó dónde se había perdido aquella bonita joven de eterna sonrisa, tan llena de vitalidad que las antiguas fotos mostraban. Sabía la respuesta: en aquel bosque donde recogía setas con su hermana, donde la habían violado, dejándole como recuerdo una cojera de por vida cuando al resistirse le cortaron las bragas con una navaja y con ello también un tendón. Después de aquello llegó la decadencia, la ruleta rusa con las drogas, la alcoholemia, Conrad, el hijo no querido de una mujer rasgada, el enfado con su hermana, la dulce tía Rose, que pudo escapar a tiempo de aquel maldito bosque, corriendo sin mirar atrás, salvándose ella a costa de su hermana.

La madre de Conrad jamás la perdonó.

Una tarde de llovizna, llega junto a ella para servirle el café, como siempre, se encuentra sumida en un mudo silencio mientras mira afuera. Toma una de las tazas de la bandeja y a su lado, apoyado de pie contra el marco de la puerta, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos se queda contemplando la fina lluvia, mientras saborea el líquido candente. Tarda al menos hora y media en descubrir que ella ha expirado.

Casi nadie acude al entierro. De la mano de su tía Rose observa la lápida bajo la cual van a depositarla. Su tía llora. No puede evitar pensar que si la situación fuese al revés, sin ninguna duda, su madre hubiese escupido a la tumba de Rose.

Un pensamiento cruza su cabeza cual estrella fugaz, después de tantos años se da cuenta de que la ha perdonado en algún momento en el tiempo, después de todo no somos más que víctimas de otras víctimas. El nudo que aprisiona su garganta decide por fin ver la luz y en su ojos se forman diminutas gotas de preciada agua salada.

La redención le permite liberarse de algunas sombras que atenazan su alma, un nuevo comienzo se dibuja en el horizonte.

Cinco años después, Bibi – aquella que se suponía que sería la mujer de su vida – lo deja. Se sume de nuevo en el dolor, en la inseguridad y desconfianza hacia sí mismo. Pasan los meses y no consigue superarlo.

Una noche, mecido por el alcohol y el fracaso, mezclados con un deje de desesperación, visita la tumba de su madre. La contempla con las manos en los bolsillos, como si de aquella visión fuesen a surgir las respuestas a todos sus problemas. Derrotado, aterido de frío y hambriento regresa a su inhóspito apartamento. Por el camino el escaparate de una tienda ilumina la calle. Se acerca a contemplar las pantallas que hay tras el cristal. El rostro de una joven bizarra ensangrentada aparece ante él. Lee los subtítulos para sordos de las noticias: Un ataque ha sido perpetrado contra Elysium. Los esclavistas batarianos han sido vencidos, una sola persona se ha ocupado prácticamente de todos ellos. Su nombre es Shepard.

Embobado se acerca más a la cristalera, apoya las palmas de las manos en ella y pega su cara.

Shepard: el héroe que él nunca pudo ser. Los sueños de su niñez acuden de nuevo a su mente, una ensoñadora sonrisa infantil aparece en su faz, deja de ser el hombre roto para convertirse en el niño cargado de ilusiones que un día fue. Ante él aparece su nueva obsesión, su futura meta, un nuevo amanecer. Es así como Shepard se convierte en su esperanza, en la tangible creencia de que un héroe se puede forjar a sí mismo si en él existe el afán de superación.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Exoneración:**_ los personajes así como el universo Mass effect, pertenecen a bioware.

* * *

><p><strong>OCASO<strong>

Ahora vive en la Ciudadela, sede de la cultura y el progreso. Ha publicado varias tesis, artículos y posee cierta reputación entre los de su gremio, es por ello que actualmente colabora con un equipo de reputados científicos salarianos y asaris.

Su trabajo es realmente gratificante.

Una mañana, durante el descanso que tienen para tomar el café, se entera de que Shepard se encuentra en la Ciudadela. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ella.

Esa noche no consigue dormir, la posibilidad de encontrarse cara a cara con ella es ínfima, la ha calculado – es algo que suele hacer a menudo en su vida cotidiana, una costumbre adquirida con su trabajo -, aún así puede ocurrir.

La presencia de Shepard en la Ciudadela se hace notar, es ruidosa. Como si del argumento de una película de Blasto se tratase los acontecimientos se suceden: disturbios en el antro de Chora, tiroteos en el centro médico, escandalosas visitas a la consorte Sha'ira.

Es una de sus compañeras asari la encargada de contárselo, no en vano ella es prima de la Consejero Tevos: Shepard ha sido nombrada espectro, la primera de su especie en ostentar ese cargo. La noticia todavía no ha trascendido al público, no será hasta dentro de veintisiete minutos que el Consejero Udina – henchido de orgullo y satisfacción - aparezca en pantalla para retransmitirlo. Pero para entonces Conrad ya se ha apostado a la entrada de Seg-C, esperando verla aparecer, con la emoción enarbolada por bandera, nervioso también, pues ha tomado la repentina y valiente decisión de acercarse a hablarle en cuanto la divisa.

Ella es todo lo que ha imaginado y mucho más, en su interior fulge una llama que irradia calor por los poros de su piel, una llama que brilla y baila en su verde iris. En todo momento es cortés, cuasi amigable pensará más tarde en la soledad del atardecer Conrad.

Entre ellos, con el tiempo, acaba forjándose una estrecha relación similar a la de un maestro y su discípulo, así al menos es como la contempla él. Es por ello que su muerte lo abate. Se niega a creerlo, Shepard ha sobrevivido a lo que quiera que fuese que destruyó la Ciudadela. Ella es un héroe y los héroes no mueren, siempre resurgen de las cenizas y con más poder del que ya poseían.

Mima el altar que posee en su casa, ese que ha ido construyendo poco a poco, desde que otrora escuchara hablar por primera vez de la desaparecida comandante – no muerta, porque para él Shepard está escondida en algún lugar recóndito, esperando el momento propicio para reaparecer: cuando la galaxia necesite volver a ser salvada,-. Habla con ella; los domingos le lleva un ramo de claveles rojos, como los que reposaban sobre su ataúd en el falso entierro que por ella realizaron, para él representan la pasión y la melancolía, prepara café y charla con ella durante horas.

Una noche, días después del cumpleaños de ella, llega a casa ebrio, insatisfecho con la experiencia sexual que acaba de tener. Estrella un vaso contra el enorme retrato sonriente de ella, enseguida se arrepiente, cae de rodillas, derrotado, resquebrajado una vez más y llora. No se da cuenta de que un fragmento cristalino le ha cortado en el pie descalzo. Todavía de rodillas, se deja caer hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sillón y se duerme. Cuando despierta ella lo hace también.

La seguirá hasta Illium, - la seguiría incluso hasta las mismísimas llamas del infierno, - para corroborar con sus propios ojos que ella ha permanecido viva y escondida durante estos años de ausencia. No sabe porqué, pero todo parece indicar que la causa es la Alianza, que tan alegremente ha propagado su muerte a los cuatro vientos, forzándola a buscar apoyo en Cerberus para poder proseguir la lucha contra el mal.

La guerra estalla en medio de la vorágine cotidiana. La vida en la Ciudadela apenas cambia, sólo se ven muestras de lo que está sucediendo si uno tiene las suficientes agallas como para allegarse hasta los muelles, allí donde una multitud de refugiados se hacina, pugnando por encontrar un lugar en el que esconderse, algo que quizás ni exista pues la guerra no entiende de neutralidades e inocencias.

Cuando un agente de Cerberus le pide que colabore con ellos lo hace, orgulloso de poder ayudar a la causa insensatamente -como más tarde descubre - y altruistamente – como corresponde a todo buen héroe y su ayudante, rol que él mismo se ha adjudicado en lo concerniente a Shepard -.

La cruel realidad estalla en sus narices en forma de bala dirigida a la comandante. Apenas sí tiene tiempo de pensar, simplemente actúa, movido como por un resorte que se interpone entre la bala y la mujer que le inspira; ella es más importante, su vida en estos momentos es crucial, la de Conrad prescindible.

Cree que va a morir. Un destello en los ojos de Shepard que le recrimina suavemente lo que acaba de hacer, le indica que ella lo estima, que lo echará de menos. Conrad casi puede asegurar que si en ese momento él le pide una última voluntad -robarle un beso-, ella se lo concederá.

Y entonces, entonces en ese momento mágico que precede al beso soñado que se instala entre ellos, Jenna hace su aparición.

Está a salvo, todo gracias a Jenna, aquella que le hace sentirse con su presencia libre, libre de las cadenas que lo atan a una pesada bola de hierro que encierra en su interior sus miedos, sus anhelos, sus sueños incumplidos e inalcanzados, un lastre que lo ha hecho arrastrarse durante la mayor parte de su vida. Ahora es consciente de que no tiene que simular ser otra persona para buscar la aprobación que desde niño le ha sido negada, que simplemente puede ser él mismo.

Los gritos de una banshee lo siguen, cada vez está más cerca. Entra en el Flux, sabe que su batalla termina aquí. Recuerda a Jenna.

Jenna Jenna Jenna. El nombre resuena como un eco en su cabeza. Ojalá hubiesen tenido más tiempo. Recuerda con cariño su segundo día de noviazgo, como ella quiso entrar en el apartamento y como Conrad caballerosamente se negó. Jenna lo quiso más por ello, sin saber que la única razón que lo había detenido había sido esa habitación en la que reinaba Shepard, no la caballerosidad o la falta de deseo.

Pero no hacía ni una hora que la había dejado agonizante en un charco de sangre, ella había insistido, él no había podido negarse. Le prometió que volvería, ella fingió creer que eso sería posible y él fingió creer que podría, así que se fue sin mirar atrás, sin poder llorarla.

La banshee lo levanta bióticamente y comienza a acercársele. Ha perdido todo rastro de humanidad, o quizás se diga asaridad. Conrad no lo tiene claro.

Comienza a reírse. Se ríe de la muerte, se ríe de la vida y la banshee no comprende porqué se ríe, no hasta que un tintineo metálico resuena en el suelo, pero ya es demasiado tarde, pues un destello la envuelve en su interior, a ella, a él y a su irónica risa, reduciéndolo todo en pocos segundos en meros escombros.

Conrad muere al ocaso, sin saber que su quimera del héroe se fundirá con la del científico inspirador de futuras generaciones. La nave que él y unos pocos – entre los que se encontraba Jenna-, que tuvieron el valor de unírsele han puesto en el espacio como si fuese no más que chatarra ha permanecido intacta a la devastación de los segadores : 789 sobrevivientes hay en su interior, le deben la vida ellos y 37 refugiados de los muelles que han conseguido esconderse en el Presidium, en el comedor del Consejo gracias a la lucha del equipo liderado por Conrad. Para ellos y para la historia Conrad Verner se convierte en un gran héroe: el héroe de la Ciudadela.


End file.
